Megan Gallagher
Megan Gallagher from Reading, Pennsylvania is an American actress who guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. She is married to Jeff Yagher, who played Iden in the Voyager episode . The couple have two children together. She is also the sister-in-law of Catherine Hicks. Her undershirt from was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Filmography Gallagher began her acting career in 1984; that year was active as it was introductory. Gallagher began with the telefilm Sins of the Past (with Kirstie Alley, John Anderson, Roger Aaron Brown, Kim Cattrall, and Gene Dynarski). Gallagher then portrayed Revolutionary War contemporary Peggy Shippen in the mini-series George Washington (with Ron Canada, Josh Clark, Richard Fancy, John Glover, Kelsey Grammer, Harry Groener, Barrie Ingham, Jeremy Kemp, Richard Kiley, Stephen Macht, Clive Revill, Ned Romero, Robert Schenkkan, and Nicolas Surovy). Gallagher concluded the year with another telefilm, At Your Service (with Paul Eiding). Gallagher did not appear in another film until 1991's ...And Then She was Gone (with Brett Cullen and Dakin Matthews). In 1995, Gallagher reunited with Nicolas Surovy in the Breaking Free (with Gina Philips). Gallagher then appeared in her first short film, the independently-produced Ripple (with Paul S. Eckstein, Ed Lauter, Colm Meaney, and Robert Picardo). Gallagher then worked with Daniel Roebuck in Abducted: A Father's Love (1996); also that year was Crosscut (with George Murdock). This concluded Gallagher's film work in the 20th century. Gallagher began her 21st century film career beginning with 2001's Contagion where she worked with several Trek alumni: Jeffrey Combs, Tim Lounibos, Randy Lowell, and Tom Wright. 2002 saw Gallagher in the college comedy Van Wilder (with Gregg Daniel and J. Patrick McCormack). Gallagher followed with the straight-to-video Inhabited (2003, with Rosalind Chao, Malcolm McDowell, and James Otis). In 2003, Gallagher returned to TV movies in A Time To Remember (directed by John Putch and co-starring Erich Anderson, Louise Fletcher, and Rosemary Forsyth). 2004 put Gallagher in Homeland Security (with Sam Hennings, Glenn Morshower, Leland Orser, and Tracy Scoggins). In 2005, Gallagher got to work with husband Jeff Yagher in the box-office hit Mr. & Mrs. Smith (also with Greg Ellis and Jennifer Morrison). In 2011, Gallagher appeared in Alyce (with Larry Cedar and Tracey Walter). Television Single guest appearances 1984 served double time as Gallagher's television debut as well. Thus was the case when Gallagher guest-starred on Buffalo Bill in "The Girl on the Jetty" (with Joanna Cassidy and John Fiedler). Gallagher served among the original guest stars on the premiere episode of the legal drama L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen, and with Patrick Cronin, John Hancock, Jerry Hardin, Robert Knepper, Mark La Mura, James B. Sikking, and Alfre Woodard). The L.A. Law connection served Gallagher well again in 1993. David E. Kelley served as a writer on that series and in 1993, created another legal series, Picket Fences (with Kelly Connell, Justin Shenkarow, and Ray Walston). Gallagher appeared in the first season episode "Dairy Queen" (with Cristine Rose and Leigh Taylor-Young). That same year, Gallagher went to comedy on Empty Nest in "Read All About It" (with Robert Costanzo and Kimberly Cullum). Gallagher returned to court TV when she guested on Family Law (starring TNG guest performers Christopher McDonald and Julie Warner) in "All in the Family" (2001, with Erich Anderson). A year later, Gallagher got guest work on the Jerry Bruckheimer-produced FBI drama Without A Trace (starring Enrique Murciano) in the episode "Birthday Boy" (with Jeff Ricketts). Gallagher returned to working with Roger Aaron Brown on Brown's own police series The District in "Sacrifices" (2003, with Michael Nouri). Gallagher went retro with her next guest role on the 1960s period drama American Dreams (starring Virginia Madsen) in "It's My Life" (2005, with Kevin McCorkle and James Read). Gallagher reunited with Rene Auberjonois and also worked with William Shatner on their legal series Boston Legal in "Helping Hands" (2006, with Joanna Cassidy and Kelly Connell). 2007 saw Gallagher guesting on the forensic procedural Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer) in "Sleeping Beauty" (with Susan Gibney). Gallagher's last single guest role was on the police drama The Mentalist in the Christmas-themed "Jolly Red Elf" (2010, with Gregory Itzin). ''Star Trek'' appearances File:Mareel.jpg|Mareel File:Faith garland.jpg|Faith Garland File:Jaryn.jpg|Jaryn External links * * de:Megan Gallagher es:Megan Gallagher nl:Megan Gallagher sv:Megan Gallagher Gallagher, Megan Gallagher, Megan Gallagher, Megan